Blood Relations
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Harry had a mishap with the time turner when he attempted to go back and save Sirius from the veil. Instead, he wound up meeting Sirius's great great grandfather Phineas who's eager to get to know him. Challenge response for Iglsorlndo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

This fic is a response to Iglsorlndo challenge called "Harry Gets a Snake". It involves a Slytherin getting Harry in some way. The character I was given was a challenge as he was from the past and I know very little about him. But, I'm a person that thinks way outside the box with stories and comes up with unusual ideas. (If you read my last challenge inspired fic, Promprific, you'll know).

**Summary: Harry has a mishap with a time turner when he attempted to go back and save Sirius from the veil. Instead, he wound up meeting Sirius's great great grandfather Phineas who's eager to get to know him.**

A Question of Connections

**Year 1889**

Harry could just hear Hermione's rant echoing in his ear, even though he was no longer in the same time period as she was. Harry stared down at the little golden hourglass in his hand. A desperate desire to save his godfather from the veil had driven him to sneak it away from Hermione's reach. She hadn't understood. None of them did. He needed his godfather to be alive, and the only way he could do that was to go back in time and prevent him from running off to the Ministry.

It backfired of course. He was no longer standing in the same living room in Grimmauld Place facing a smiling Sirius Black. He was instead standing in the living room in 1889, facing his grim looking great great grandfather. Harry wasn't sure how long he was standing there in the silence with the man. Neither of them had spoken a word. Harry expected Phineas to cry out or faint at the shock of a young boy suddenly appearing out of no where; then again, this was the magical world, so such a thing wouldn't have caused a wizard to faint. Still, Harry desired some reaction from him. He didn't dare make the first move. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

After some time, Harry decided it couldn't be avoided. He turned to the grim looking man and opened his mouth, but Phineas beat him to it.

"Peculiar. Very peculiar," he said.

"Sorry?"

"I asked for Fenton, not some scrawny, four eyed adolescent."

"What are you…I don't think you understand," Harry started. "I'm—"

"Not Fenton," he growled.

"No. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He briefly wondered if it was wise to tell him his name. Phineas fingered his mustache.

"Harry…Potter," he said slowly. "Never heard of you. Where do you come from?"

"Ah—"

"And what's that in your hand?"

Harry attempted to hide it in his pocket, but Phineas lifted his wand and pulled it out of his hand. Harry hoped he thought of it as a simple toy and not some magical device.

"A time-turner. How fascinating," he said quietly. Harry's heart sank. "That is explains why you're not Fenton."

"Who's Fenton?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never you mind. Tell me boy, when exactly are you from?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Give me back my time-turner, and I'll tell you."

Phineas gave him a wicked grin. "I think not. First give me the story and you can have this silly trinket."

As much as Harry wanted to use his wand, he forced himself to refrain from doing so. Clearly, Phineas was faster with it.

"I'm from 1995," Harry admitted.

"Ah, the far future," Phineas said curiously. "And what would bring you to your past?"

"Well it's not my past. It's more like my godfather's…I mean, I was trying to save someone."

"Hold on! What's this about a godfather?"

Seeing how sharp he was, Harry knew he had to be more careful. Hermione had warned him before that a wizard could easily and unintentionally alter something he or she shouldn't. If he started spilling information about his future great great grandson, it was possible he might not even be born.

"Spill it boy!" Phineas cried. He tightened his grip on the time-turner. "Or watch your only ride home crumble."

"My godfather," Harry started. He saw no reason to reveal Sirius's relationship to him. "He died and I was trying to—"

"Go back into the past and change it. Is that right?" Harry gave a brief nod, then held out his hand.

"May I have the time-turner back, sir. It belongs to my friend and I really need to get back."

"Why didn't it work?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Sir?"

"Why did you come back so far?"

"It belongs to my friend," he confessed. "I guess I haven't quite gotten the hang of it."

At that, Phineas actually had the nerve to laugh.

"I think not my boy. I think you came to the past for a reason. I think you came specifically for me."

"No. It was a mistake. And I shouldn't have tried to do it."

"But you were desperate. Ha. We all get desperate. Just a moment ago, I was desperate to have Fenton get ahold of that traitorous son of mine. Named after me, and yet he still renounces our pure-blood allegiance. You're not like that are you? Which side are you on? Are you of pure-blood?"

"Sure," Harry lied, not wanting to get in deeper with the man. He had to get him to release his time-turner so he could return home. A large spark from the fireplace interrupted them as a head came bursting through the flames. It was a young, nervous looking man who seemed as old as Stan Shunpike.

"Fenton!" said Phineas loud enough to make Harry jump.

"Sir," said the young frightened man. "I'm sorry I'm late, I—"

"Never you mind. I will no longer be needing you boy. I have a new boy who's going to help me, and his name is Harry Potter."

Fenton turned in the direction of Harry who merely stared back.

"Sir, are you—"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now be gone! Be gone!"

Fenton quickly slipped his head back into the flames and disappeared. Phineas turned to Harry with a wicked grin.

"You'll help me boy, won't you?"

"I already told you, I have to get back."

"You think I care about that? Do you? I've got your ride home or have you forgotten!" He shook the time-turner in his tight hand. "Besides, I think you're lying."

"Lying about what?"

"Sir," Phineas corrected. "I am a headmaster you know, and as headmaster, I wish to know more about the future."

"How can I tell you about the future, if you think I'm lying?" Harry challenged.

Phineas looked Harry up and down. "There's something about you that tells me you are. I believe it started when you mentioned your godfather. Why would some common boy accidentally show up here, in my house? No. There is a reason. It either has to do with you or your godfather. There's some connection."

"There's no connection!" Harry cried, desperate to stop him from thinking on it. He could never let him know the truth.

"We'll see," Phineas stated slyly. "We'll see if it really was a mistake for you to come this far. In my opinion, it is your duty to help me. "

"I don't think so," Harry argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a pure-blood."

All the air seemed to leave Phineas at once. He looked as if Harry had suddenly slapped him across the face. Slowly Phineas got to his feet.

"Not a pure-blood? Not a pure-blood?" he questioned angrily. "Don't tell me you're some distant relative of mine! Not from that worthless, faithless son of mine."

"No, I'm not related to you," Harry countered. "I already told you it's a mistake that I'm here."

"And I told you you're lying! There _is_ some connection, and until I find out what it is and what my future holds, you shall not leave here."

Phineas stared him down, preventing Harry from trying to sneak his wand out for a good curse. And now he could hear Hermione screaming in his ear. If she knew what kind of trouble he'd gotten into, she'd never forgive him. He just had to get Phineas to trust him enough to let him go. A little fabrication of the truth might not hurt.

"Alright," said Harry calmly. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Yes, sure you will," he said skeptically. "Come with me."

He reached out and grabbed Harry's wand arm and pulled him along toward the hall. Though it was also considered improper to curse a wizard when his back was turned, Harry was going to break that rule. Unfortunately he couldn't since Phineas had such a tight grip on his arm. Harry was getting the feeling he was being taken to some hidden dungeon, but to his surprise, Phineas led him to the kitchen.

"My wife isn't here at the moment. Out visiting relatives for the weekend while I'm trying to get some work done. A headmaster can hardly take a vacation. Sit over there where I can see you."

Harry sat at the table facing Phineas who remained standing. He pulled out his wand causing Harry to tense. He didn't point it at Harry, he pointed it off to the side and gave it a flick. Harry turned and saw a silver tray with glasses and a pitcher levitating toward the table.

"You must be thirsty after such a long trip."

"No thanks."

"It's not alcoholic boy."

Harry shook his head and Phineas glared.

"You know, it's not usual for me to allow anything less than pure-blood into this house, and you happen to be in the finest one at that. The honorable Black family abode."

"Yes sir."

"You wanted me to trust you. How can we establish trust if you cannot take what your host has offered you."

Harry bit his lip. If he was going to fabricate the truth, he needed to establish some issue of trust with the man. Reluctantly he nodded and Phineas began to pour the drink.

"A special punch of ours. A welcoming treat just for you."

He handed it to Harry who pretended to take a sip. There was no way he was going to drink anything given to him by such a sly devil.

"Well?"

"It's good," Harry lied. "Really."

Phineas seemed satisfied and made to pour himself a drink.

"Only the finest in this house lad, even without the spirits. Now tell me, what school do you take to in the future? You look to still be of school age."

"I'm fifteen. I go to Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?" Phineas questioned.

"Yes."

"That's a lie," he countered.

"Sorry?"

"You wouldn't be in London if you go to Durmstrang. You must come from my school, Hogwarts."

Harry nearly choked. He had almost forgotten that Phineas had been the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly said.

Phineas raised a curious brow, but said nothing of it.

"You are from Hogwarts aren't you? Tell the truth."

"No, I'm not."

Phineas frowned, then set down his drink. "You know, I'm very disappointed. How do you expect me to allow you to go home if you won't give me straight answers? I know you're afraid the future will be rewritten if you don't keep silent, but I assure you no change will come. I simply wish to know who you are. You should see it as an honor. I don't usually waste my time with non pure-bloods, but seeing as you've landed here, I'm giving one a chance."

Harry said nothing. He wasn't about to be goaded into sharing anything he shouldn't. He knew he was already angering Hermione by taking the time-turner. There was no need to add on to it with carelessness that could change the future.

"But I am telling you who I am. I do come from Durmstrang."

"Then what are you doing in London?"

"I was staying with my godfather, up until his death."

Phineas narrowed his eyes curiously.

"That much, I gather, is possible. So, you're telling me that you don't know about Hogwarts?"

"Never been."

"And there are no connections between us? No reason why you ended up in my house?"

"No sir."

Phineas leaned back, observing him curiously, but Harry was sure he'd gotten away with it.

"Very well. Finish your drink."

"I think I've had enough," Harry said as he pushed it aside.

"So have I," Phineas said under his breath. Before Harry could react to his words, Phineas raised his wand. A jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest, knocking Harry back into his seat. His eyes rolled and his head lolled back then fell forward and hit the table. Phineas gave a wicked laugh.

"You think I'm so stupid do you boy. I know your game. You're lying. You know something about me. There is a connection. And you know something about Hogwarts."

Phineas downed the last of his punch then stood and walked behind Harry. He brushed back the hair over his forehead and saw the scar.

"No family resemblance. But, you are someone I should get to know."

Phineas stole Harry's wand and pocketed it. Then he looked at the time turner in his hand and fingered it gently. He decided to hang on to it, so pocketed it as well.

**Alright, part one is out the way. I plan for this to be a three-shot, so two more chapters to go, if not three more. I'm kind of writing as I go. Normally, I plan my whole story out, but seeing as this was written for a challenge and is short, I'll go this way. I hope Phineas is in character enough. I never knew him very well. Anyways, review if you please and stay tuned for the next chapter which I can't promise will be pleasant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay. He's part two. Think I've tortured you enough with the wait. Part of it was deciding which way to go, but most of it was time.**

A Question of Service

When Harry opened his eyes, he expected to see a furious bushy haired girl yelling about all the bad things that could have happened. Part of him was hoping it had all been a terrible dream, but when he saw the darkened, unfamiliar room with refreshing portraits of dark family members, he knew he hadn't been so lucky. He also realized that he was tied down to a chair with magical binds, similar to the ones he'd seen prisoners bound with in Dumbledore's pensieve.

Before he could get a good struggle going, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Harry tried harder to put up a fight but it was impossible. Another hand forced his mouth open and at the same time forced a vial of liquid down his throat. Harry tried hard not to swallow, but he felt himself gagging and choking.

"Swallow it! Swallow it!" Phineas ordered.

Harry tried not to, but the liquid still ran down. He coughed and shook his head out of Phineas's grip.

"That's a good boy," Phineas praised. "My apologies for being so rough, but you gave me no choice."

Harry didn't respond. He was suddenly feeling as if his head was fully of cotton. The room seemed to become hazy. He was barely aware of Phineas stepping around in front of him.

"Look at me, good. Now then, let's begin. Is your name Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered in a flat tone.

"Did you come here from the future of 1995?"

"Yes."

"Very good," he said with a pleasant smile. "Tell me this. Are you familiar with Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Phineas pulled at his beard curiously.

"I thought so. Tell me how."

"I am a student there. Fifth year."

"So you were lying," he said with an air of annoyance.

"Yes."

"Now on to the more important question. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes?"

"How then?"

"Through my godfather."

"And who is your godfather? Some relation of mine?"

"Yes. Your great great grandson, Sirius Black."

At this, Phineas raised his eyebrows and looked very intrigued. He didn't say anything. All he'd done was stare at Harry who stared at him with a blank, glassy-eyed expression. For Harry, it was a moment of slight horror when the name rolled off his tongue. He was at a loss for control. He felt he had a false ability to prevent himself from answering any of his questions, but still his mouth moved and gave Phineas exactly what he wanted to hear. If Hermione knew what he had done, he knew he might have received pure silence from her. For the time being, he tried to push past the foggy feeling from the potion, but it was so heavy on his mind.

"That, is certainly something worth knowing my boy." He paused and pulled up a chair. "Let's continue."

For the next couple of hours, Harry found himself revealing everything from his godfather's school days to his time in Azkaban prison. Harry revealed his own parentage and how he'd gone from a muggle household to the castle of Hogwarts. He even revealed his possible destiny to be the so-called savior of the wizarding world due to being Voldemort's target. He explained the little information he knew about Voldemort's past from personal encounters with him and his obsession with power and pure-blood magic. There wasn't anything Phineas hadn't thought of asking. He'd basically gotten Harry to cover his whole lifetime up to the point where he decided to travel back in time. And now Phineas knew a future truth. One where a dark wizard was intent on reshaping the magical world to suit his kind. Harry barely caught the glint in his eyes as the potion started to wear off. Harry wasn't sure he cared. It was too late now. Phineas held the facts he'd tried to keep from him. His only hope would be to obliviate him, but there was the problem of erasing Phineas's knowledge of his own past and present. Harry shook his head. It all seemed pointless.

"Very informative," said Phineas with a nod. "I knew you came to me for a reason. To warn me of a future blood traitor, but also to instill in me some hope. Hope of a wizard who will remind everyone of the vitality of pure-bloods."

"My…my time…turner," Harry muttered.

"We may not be related by blood, thank Merlin, but you're close enough for you to remain here."

"No," Harry muttered as he continued to try and push past the uplifting fogginess. "I can't…I..I'm not…"

"Don't worry about not being pure-bloods. There are ways around it."

"My time-turner," Harry demanded. "My wand."

"You don't think I'll be giving them back to you, do you? Not after what you've told me."

Harry found himself glaring at the man. It was no wonder why Sirius hated his heritage with such a passion.

"Why are you doing this? Just to know the future?"

"And you," Phineas explained.

"I've told you, now let me go. Let me go back to my own time."

"I can't do that boy."

"Why! I have nothing you want."

Phineas began his laugh again. "That's because you gave it up to me already. No. What you told me about the man called Voldemort, and the prophecy, it's clear to me you can't ever go back to your time. You will be the one changing the future, to more muggle loving fools. As if there aren't enough of them already. And half-bloods along with them. No. This Voldemort sounds like the proper solution, especially where recognition for the noble house of Black is concerned. You think I'll let you go back and have a chance of wiping him off the face of the earth?"

"No," Harry cried, shaking his head. "You don't understand what he's like. He's murdered thousands."

"You don't seem like much, but from what you've told me, and from that scar on your head, it seems clear that you have some power. No doubt some was given to you from your mother's side."

Harry tried to hold back a growl.

"What do you plan to do with me? Kill me?"

Phineas seemed to consider this with distaste.

"My boy, I would never stoop so low, especially as I am headmaster of a school. You'll be of far better use here. In this time."

Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out the time-turner. Harry gazed at it longingly. He'd give anything to be able to tell Hermione he was sorry for the trouble he caused. For the future that he knew was about to change, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"I'm not planning on staying in this time thank you very much," Harry sneered.

"Oh no?"

Phineas placed the device on a nearby table and pulled out his wand. He muttered a curse and Harry was forced to watch the thing break and melt into the brief spark of flames. Phineas might as well have lit him in flames. He struggled against the bindings.

"It's useless boy. You won't be released, until I release you."

"You have no reason to keep me here!" Harry yelled.

He was surprised to see Phineas's face soften. He pulled himself out of the chair and stepped closer to him. His hand briefly brushed the top of his unruly hair.

"Most think of me as pretty cold. I suppose, up to a point I am. But you don't seem to understand how frustrating people can make you."

"You mean how muggle loving fools can make you," Harry countered.

"That, and mudbloods. If it were as simple as dousing their defenders with the right concoctions, this world would be a better place. Why can't you…why can't my son see it. The only way, is the pure-blood way, and never stick your necks out for anyone unless they're of some worth."

"Well I don't happen to believe that," Harry spat.

"Of course you don't!" Phineas cried. "You're half-blood yourself. You couldn't possibly understand. You're not of the same class as I am. As my kind are. Through pure-bloods, magic survives. With the filth of muggles mixed into the heritage, that magic disappears. If not for a great wizard fighting for it, the whole of the wizarding world would be muggle. Our kind will die out and the weak share have it all. If you like being a wizard so much, you should support us, and stay out of our way."

"I bet it was so easy for you to say that to your son."

Phineas closed his eyes momentarily and ran a hand over them.

"My son…has shamed me. What's happened to this family, what could happen, are all of my fears wrapped into one. The death of the Black family line. The death of pure-blood." He cast his gaze down to the floor, then he suddenly raised his eyes to stare at Harry. If anything, his eyes seemed bright with confusion. "It must not happen. It must not die. One traitor in my son is enough, but to have more is unacceptable. I will not allow my name to die."

Harry felt his heart racing fast. He couldn't think straight. He looked away from him and gazed up at the portrait of some of the Black family members. What would happen if he didn't return to his time? Would all wizarding families become dark and pure-blood obsessed? Harry could barely imagine it. He looked around at Phineas who was staring at the floor again.

"There's no guarantee keeping me here will save your family line."

"Maybe not," Phineas admitted. "But, keeping you here gives Voldemort a chance. And it also helps me here."

"How's that?" Harry was afraid to ask.

Phineas sighed and looked all about the room.

"No one here's ever heard of Harry Potter, so there won't be a problem of having you serve me."

"What?"

"We could use a good, obedient servant to help around this house."

Harry was already shaking his head.

"I'll never serve you!"

"That's what you think boy. Now, I'd give you a tour of life in 1889, but seeing as your duties will remain in this house, there is no reason to show you."

Phineas pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry who readied himself to jump out and attack him. But instead of releasing him, he simply levitated his seat.

"Let us be off to see Fenton," said Phineas. "I think I know a better way for him to help me after all."

Phineas left the room with Harry following behind in his levitated chair. Harry was still struggling against the binds, but they were too thick. He stopped to observe where Phineas was taking him. They were heading back into the living room and toward the fireplace.

"Listen," Harry tried. "You keep me here, you might not get the chance to have grandchildren."

"Oh," said Phineas curiously. "How so?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but, one change, like keeping me, could destroy your whole family line even if you think you're saving it."

At that, Phineas actually came to a stop. He turned to Harry, looking thoughtful.

"I've already agreed, that it may change nothing in my line. What it does accomplish is two things. It's made me realize I need to keep a tighter watch on this family, and I need to ensure the pure-blood generation of the future."

"With Voldemort," Harry spat.

"With Voldemort."

"How do you know he won't be defeated by someone else?"

"I don't, I admit. But, I don't think it's very likely someone else will have as good a chance against him as you've been having," he said with a small chuckle. Phineas reached for some floo powder that was on top of the fireplace. He dashed it into the flames which turned a bright green. He stepped into the flames with Harry hovering right in after him. "Fifty-nine, Caler's drive, lab 1!"

In a swirl of flames and smoke, Grimmauld Place vanished, and a new location took its place. It was semi-lit, but Harry could still see that they had stepped into a very large laboratory with many set ups of scientific instruments and shelves of many potions. It was also very dank and dusty. Phineas stepped out of the flames and dusted himself off, then he pulled out Harry and sat him down by his side.

"Fenton! Where is that fool? Fenton!"

The nervous looking man Harry had seen in the fire came dashing out of a dark corner of the room. He was as dusty as his lab.

"Sir, you're here. I thought you didn't need me to—"

"Change of plans. I will acquire your assistance where the boy is concerned," said Phineas with a distasteful look at Harry. Fenton too looked at his prisoner.

"Uh, what kind of assistance? And why is he bound?"

"He knows things, that's why he's bound."

"What kind of…things?"

Phineas again looked down at Harry. "Things about, our future."

"Our future?" Fenton asked with a bit of skepticism.

"He used a time-turner and traveled here. He believes it to be a mistake, but I on the other hand, have not. I've learned much from this boy, and for that, I'm grateful. But he can't return home. I've decided to make use of him."

Fenton was now staring at Harry in awe. "Ah sir, just what kind of things did you learn?"

"That is none of your concern. Just take satisfaction in knowing I'm taking care of our future."

"Right," said Fenton nervously. "What exactly would you have me do?"

Phineas walked up to him and patted his shoulder, then he turned to Harry and pulled out his wand.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go back under," he told Harry as he lifted his wand on him.

"Whatever you do to me—"

"It won't matter," Phinease interrupted. "What's about to happen, is a secret. For now."

This time, Harry was prepared when the jet of red light hit him in the chest. His last thought, before he slumped over, was a sincere apology to an absent Hermione.

"Hopefully, that will be the last time I have to do that," Phineas said under his breath. He flicked his wand which made the magical binds disappear. "Fenton, it's time for you to prove your capabilities. I need this boy to serve me further."

"But sir, if he is from the future, aren't you risking the possibility of changing something?"

"I'm changing something for the better," Phineas snapped.

"But what about his family?"

Phineas was silent for a minute.

"He had no family back in his time," he said seriously. "I will be his family now."

With that, he pocketed his wand and walked toward Harry.

**One more chapter to go. The next and last one is what makes this fall under the **_**horror**_** genre. Appreciate the reviews. Waiting for word from you Iglsorlndo. So stay tuned for the update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This chapter will conclude Iglsorlndo's challenge fic. Hope those of you keeping up with it have liked it. I've had an interesting time writing it and now it's time for it to end. This is the horror part of the story.**

A Question of Class

The second time Harry woke up, he expected to find himself tied down again in a chair. Part of him expected to see his parent's worried faces as he had finally been killed. What he didn't expect to see was glass all around him. He was lying flat on his back with a glass covering above him and on his sides. Harry reached up as his heart started to race. It was like a glass coffin but with several tubes connected to it. He turned his head and saw that he was still in the lab. Not too far away from him was Fenton who was chatting with Phineas. Both had their backs to him, so they didn't realize he had woken. Harry took a moment to inspect himself for damages. The only change was that he was no longer wearing his regular clothes. He was in a simple raggedy black shirt.

Harry quickly urged himself to think of a way out without drawing attention. It was impossible without a wand, and at the moment he felt slightly weakened by two doses of the stunning curse.

"Ah, I see you are awake," said Phineas suddenly. Harry looked around in time to see him and Fenton approaching. "I realize you may not be so comfortable, but that will end soon."

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "Why am I—"  
"In that box?" Phineas finished. "All part of Fenton's attempt to prove himself to me."

"By killing me?" Harry questioned with a dark look at Fenton.

"Oh no my dear boy," said Phineas. "By helping us to become a family."

For a minute Harry couldn't say anything. All he could do was replay what Phineas had just told him. Of course it didn't make any sense at all. None of what he was doing made sense, which allowed Harry to believe he was dealing with a mad man. But for the time being, he would play along.

"And how exactly does making me your family help the future?"

"Well as I've said, you will not be going back to your time. You will be spending the rest of your life here. I can not risk sending you back to defeat—"

"Voldemort," Harry finished. "So you've said. But if you think I'm going to sign up as the next Black, you're mad. I'm not pureblood, remember?"

"No, you're lower class," said Phineas. "However, the lower class does have a place among purebloods—as servants."

The last words scared Harry more than anything. He wanted him as a servant, and that could only mean one thing. Phineas intended to turn him into a slave in some way. Phineas intended to keep him from his future, keep him from existing. Harry shook his head. He wouldn't believe it. He did exist, and he had a destiny ahead of him, one that Phineas couldn't change.

Harry turned to look at Phineas. It was pointless to argue it. Phineas's mind was made up. His obsession with blood was too firm. In his mind, getting rid of Harry improved his blood relations. It would save his family, and soon he would be apart of it, in some odd twisted way.

"It will change nothing," Harry spat. "Let me out of here!"

Phineas only gave a soft laugh, then he ran his hand along the top of the glass.

"I don't wish to be so cruel, but there is no other way. You would seem an acceptable lad, except for your…well."

"Blood relations," Harry filled in.

"Yes. I'm sure your wizard friends will cope without you."

Harry didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing his fear. He couldn't be sure how his friends would react if he didn't return. He was sure they wouldn't allow Voldemort to defeat them just because he wasn't there. He thought about arguing this to Phineas again, but he was reminded of the fact that Phineas would accept it if didn't work. Still, Harry couldn't help feeling that Phineas had the upper hand by keeping him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

"Not me, Fenton," said Phineas.

Phineas stepped aside and Harry was left watching the nervous looking man who's eyes were locked onto his spell book.

"This..shouldn't hurt for long. Bare with it."

"With what? What are you doing!"

Fenton walked away from him and over to a large machine where the tubes connected.

"The one time I will allow your silly fascination with muggle gadget making," said Phineas as he stared at it with disgust.

"It's all magic sir," said Fenton. "It'll make it much easier on the boy. But as for us…"

"I've already told you Fenton. He's from the future. No one here is looking for him. It is safe for us to proceed. Safe for you to prove your…_darker_ abilities."

"Yes sir."

Fenton pulled on a lever and there was a loud rumbling noise. Harry pushed against the glass. He kicked and screamed for them to let him out. The men did nothing. Phineas didn't change his mind. He was surveying Harry with much interest. Harry yelled, but then his voice was drowned out by the sudden flood of green potion filling the glass box. It was cool to his skin, but Harry felt as if it were burning his insides. Harry cried out in pain as the potion splashed around. It was hard for him to breathe. He felt himself getting weaker. When Harry raised a fist to pound on the glass again, he briefly noticed it had become thin and slightly discolored. It also seemed to have shrunk along with the rest of his arm. The potion seemed to be diminishing just as Harry was.

In a matter of minutes, Harry was short enough to sit on his knees within the box.

"What's…happening…to…."

He could feel his whole body changing, shrinking, twisting. He looked up through the haze of the horrible burning sensation and the slashing potion to see Phineas approaching him again. His mouth was moving, but Harry couldn't make out the words. Then he saw Phineas pull out his wand and roll it between his fingers. He smiled at Harry and leaned in close.

"Your kind won't be needing this." After that, his wand was broken in two. It was like Phineas had reached right into his chest and crushed his heart. There was no time-turner, no wand, no way to get back home. Harry sunk back, and this time, he welcomed the unconscious bliss that seeped into his brain. For once it had not been brought about by a stunning curse.

**Five years later**

Phineas gave polite nods and small smiles as he watched his guests mingle among themselves. Near a small group of women, he found his wife chatting away. She seemed in better spirits regardless of their son's traitorous decision, and he was happy for it. He smiled as she wandered over to him.

"Dear, everyone is anxious to hear whatever speech you called this party for," she said.

"Patience dear, patience. It's well worth the wait." He made to take a sip of his wine, only to realize it was empty. "Hoggle!"

Out of a corner of the crowded room, came a small odd looking creature. It was a house elf in a raggedy black shirt carrying a silver tray with a pitcher. His bat like ears waved about as he gave quick nods to excuse himself as he passed his way through the guest. Some people took notice of the fact that Phineas's little elf was slightly different from other elves. For one thing, he had a mop of unruly black hair which didn't quite cover a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Whenever anyone asked where he had gotten him, Phineas would simply say that he came to him out of the blue, and that it was destiny for them to be together. Phineas never treated him too poorly, though he was of a lower class. There were a few welts and scratches on his person from moments where the little creature would try and disobey, but Phineas was always able to pull him back under his control.

"Hoggle, more wine," Phineas ordered as he lowered his glass.

Hoggle gave a nod. "Yes sir, Hoggle will pour master more wine," he said. His voice had a slight elfish squeak, but it mostly sounded human which was another odd trait.

"That's a good boy," said Phineas.

"Hoggle, bring in more hor dourves," his wife ordered.

"Before you do that," said Phineas , "I'd like you to come with me Hoggle."

Hoggle bowed his head. He made to quickly take after the wizard, but ended up tripping and spilling the pitcher of wine across the floor. Many of the guests looked around and cursed the poor little elf. Hoggle immediately went red in the face. He took his tray and began to beat his face with it.

"Bad Hoggle, Hoggle is bad, he—"

Phineas grabbed the tray and prevented him from doing any more damage.

"That will do for now Hoggle." He pulled out his wand and caused the wine to disappear, then he levitated the pitcher to a nearby table. "Come."

Hoggle pulled himself up to his feet and followed the wizard reluctantly. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly feeling distrustful of the man. Hoggle followed him to the room that always gave him a sad feeling. Unbeknownst to him, it was the room in which he had once been tied to a chair. As far as he recalled, it was where Phineas had tied him down to question him, perhaps for his employment skills. When Hoggle entered, Phineas shut the door behind them, blocking out all the outside noise. Phineas didn't look at him. He merely crossed the room and stood in front of a window.

"Have a seat Hoggle," he said without turning around.

Hoggle started to move, but quickly stopped when he passed a mirror. He couldn't help it. Every time he passed a mirror, he found himself at a loss. He couldn't help staring at his reflection in shock, awe, and pity. He always felt there was something hidden behind the reflection that he couldn't reach. Phineas turned and watched him curiously.

"What is it Hoggle?"

Phineas always asked, but Hoggle could only shrug and reply, "I don't know sir. I feel as if I don't know…myself." It was the only time he ever substituted "Hoggle" for "I".

"I'm sure you do, if you really think about it," said Phineas. "Go on, think!"

Hoggle stared at his reflection and thought. Images of a young boy came to mind. A young desperate boy in pain, but that was all.

"Well?" asked Phineas.

Hoggle thought some more, then shook his head. "There's a boy. A boy in pain. He had many friends, I think. One was a bushy haired girl. Mu…mudblood," he said distastefully.

Phineas gave a proud smile to hear such a word on his lips.

"The boy,…the mudblood. It feels so long ago."

Phineas gave a nod.

"It can't be real."

"Oh yes it can Hoggle. It is real. In another lifetime you were that boy."

Hoggle's large eyes widened in shock. Suddenly he could see himself as the boy he pictured.

"Sir?"

"It's true Hoggle. I never told you before, and I only thought to tell you as it is your birthday."

"I was…a wizard then? Hoggle was a wizard?"

"Hoggle was a wizard named Harry," Phineas assured. "A wizard from a poor situation, about to be terminated by a dark wizard. Of course, from your point of view it was the other way around. You were destined to destroy pure-blood power."

Hoggle shook his head frantically. "Oh no sir! No! Hoggle would never get rid of pure-bloods! Hoggle would die first than to see pure-bloods harmed."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You didn't carry that opinion before hand."

Hoggle shook his head, but Phineas nodded.

"It's true."

"What do you wish to do to Hoggle?" he gulped.

"Nothing of course," said Phineas kindly. "I simply wished to share the truth. You have been a loyal servant to me all these years."

At the praise, Hoggle dropped to Phineas's feet and started to kiss them.

"Hoggle wishes to be loyal…he wishes to…to…"

He stopped himself and pulled away. There were instances where he found himself hesitant or repulsed by his natural behavior. After hearing the truth of what he once was, Hoggle felt he understood the odd part of himself. He turned to the mirror and ran a bony finger over his scar.

"I know you shall be loyal," said Phineas with a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Your remaining here, as my servant, will ensure the pure bloods keep their power. "

"Yes sir."

"And to continue your loyalty and as a birthday gift to you, I have arranged for a breeder to bring about a suitable elf."

"Sir?"

"With her, you shall sire an heir which will continue your own line to serve this family."

Hoggle dropped to his knees again and bowed.

"Hoggle wishes to…please you in…any…way."

Phineas patted his head. "Hoggle already has."

Phineas then turned away from him and headed toward the door. Hoggle sat up and with much hesitance, looked into the mirror again.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Will master ever send, Hoggle back to his time as a wizard boy?"

At that, Phineas gave a small smile.

"Perhaps when I retire, or you are too old, I'll have no use for you, thus, you shall go back to that other life—but as you are, a servant. I expect those that knew you know you to be dead by now. Does Hoggle wish to go back?"

Again Hoggle shook his head.

"Oh no sir, Hoggle is happy here. He is happy serving master Phineas Black, and does not wish to go back to the mudblood."

"Very good."

Hoggle ran his finger across his scar again. Part of him wanted to ask why it was there, but most of him didn't want to remember. Whether he was a wizard or elf in another life, it didn't matter now. He was where he was, and he had a destiny ahead of him; to serve Phineas Black and sire and heir to continue after his time was over. Black had promised to cherish him even after he was gone, by turning his head into a trophy. Until then, Hoggle would remain.

"Sir, just one more thing."

"Yes."

"What is master's speech of? Why are there guests?"

"I plan to recant my retirement from Hogwarts as headmaster. If the pure blood race is saved, I see no reason why I shouldn't continue running the school. They'll see it my way eventually. They'll see it our way. Right, Harry?"

"Hoggle," the elf corrected.

"Yes," said Phineas with a brief nod. "Come, you have hor dourves to serve."

Hoggle gave a quick nod, and after one last look at the mirror, he ran out the door behind Phineas. He no longer thought of the bushy haired girl he now thought of as mudblood.

**Well, that's the end of it and I'm glad. Those of you who favorite this story, I really want to see a review from you as to why you favorite it. Iglsorlndo, I hoped you enjoyed it for your challenge. I had an interesting time writing it, although I won't be writing about Phineas anymore I'm sure. It ended on a horror note, a kind of tragic note, which makes the challenge almost reversed. The snake gets Harry.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
